objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object School for BFDI,II BOTO OR anything
Guys it is not a rip off it is my own inmagination so please do not accuse me of ripping off _____________________________________________________________________________________ 7:30 in the morning at Pen's House ''' Pen:Ugh... Eraser? ERASER! Eraser: Let me sleep! Pen: It's 7:30! School starts in 10 minutes! Eraser: *quickly wakes up* Oh darn it! I forgot to do my homework! Pen: Oh nevermind It's Saturday Eraser: Hold on my mom's calling *Takes call* Mom? Red Eraser : Eraser your father and I along with Spongy's father are going to USA to work we won't be back until Next month so stay with Pen *hang up* Eraser: Great another month of staying Pen: What? Eraser: Nothing Ballpoint: PEN! GET DOWN HERE YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY Pen: Coming Mom! '''After Breakfast at 8:00 Pen: Eraser lets go we have to get to soccer practice now! Eraser: Fine... *mumbling oh come on!* Soccer Ball: Ah... you two late again! The team has been waiting for you Pen and Eraser : Sorry... Blocky: You guys woke up again at 7:30 and get late for soccer practice every week Pen: Shut up! After Soccer Practice at 9:00 Snowball: *Whispers to Blocky and Eraser "Hey lets prank Pen take off his cap" *Blocky, Eraser and Snowball Takes of Pen's cap* Pen: Hey! *Pen chases after his friends* Pen: I wish it was Monday... Monday 8:00 At Art Class Mr/Mrs Paintbrush : Why is Pen and Eraser sleeping?! Pencil : They were watching the whole series of The object Killers all night Mr/Mrs Paintbrush: PEN INKER AND ERASER GONER WAKE UP Pen and Eraser : Huh? Oh sorry Uh um Mr/Mrs Paintbrush: Nevermind Detention for 1 hour Book: Next time do- Eraser and Pen: SHUT UP NERD Recess at the field 9:00 Knife: Nickle! Nickel: DON'T CALL ME THAT Coiny : Needy! Needle : *Slap* Don't call me Needy! Knife and Coiny: Fine... Snowball: HEY! ARE WE PLAYING SOCCER OR WHAT Needle: Yeah! Snowball: Why is there a girl in here? Coiny: Well she is fast in Track and Field iclud- Coiny: WHY IS SPONGY HERE HE IS FAT Spongy: Hey! *Kicks Coiny and run as fast as he can* Coiny: Oh... Snowball: Come on! We only have 10 minutes to spare! Coiny: Fine! *Coiny kicks ball and it stopped no where* Coiny: Huh? *Nonexsisty kicks the ball to Coiny's goal* Snowball's Team: OH YEAH TAKE THAT NOOB Coiny: Grrrr Characters Currently Pen Inker: At normal pen has blue ink and is best friends with Eraser (Age : 14) Eraser Goner: One of the few male who thinks that pink is manly (etc Pop Tart) He is always in a rush to find out something ( Age : 14) Spongy Squarebox : One of the few 2% the people think due to their size they are fat. Spongy is a fast runner and as you can see he kicked Coiny hard (Age : 15) Coiny Penny: He hates Firey a brother of Nickel but they stay away as much as a dirt and sky does ( Age : 14) Nickel Penny : Sarcastic hates being called Nickle he and Coiny stay as far as possible from each other ( Age : 14) Pages Book Green : One of the top student in the school she is hated by the boys she is also known at Nerd Face (Age : 13) Blocky Blockface : He is a bully friends with Pen Eraser and Snowball he has been sent to the principal's office 20 times a month (Age: 14) Paintbrush Reder : No one knows its gender it keeps it privately and a young teacher who gets fed up alot (Age : 22 ) Pencil Lead: She is he leader of the Freesmart Hangouts she hates Spongy due to his size She obviously hates getting dull and is friends with Match Book Bubble and Ruby (Age:14) Nonexsisty Nobody: He is nonexsistent but he sometimes show his limbs and talk he mostly only talks to Nickel (Age:15) Character Gallery Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:BOTO